Bang!
by beckyboogle
Summary: Will Dr Caleb Knight find true happiness or will his past come back to haunt him? Will everything go according to plan, or will he find himself relying on Ethan?
1. Chapter 1

Cal took a long slug from his beer. He had been waiting all say to drink his way into the weekend. He set his glass on the table dyer having downed the last drops of amber liquid. He looked up and a young brunette woman met his gaze. He smiled and watched as she sidled over. "Hi, I'm Sophie. Mind if I join you?" She said confidently. "I'm Cal, sure, go ahead. I don't know why you would want to sit with me, but go for it." He smiled. "My friends ditched me." She admitted handing him a pint. "Great friends." He tutted. "I know, they picked the perfect day." She said sadly. "What do you mean?" The young doctor frowned. "It's my birthday." She said finally. "God, this must be the worst birthday ever first your friends are a no show, and then you get stuck with me, a moping doctor." He joked. The evening continued with the pair joking and chatting between pints. Together they stumbled out of the pub and the young registrar began walking his brunette beauty back to the safety and warmth of his flat. He stood by the door and shakily inserted the key into the lock. He took her by the hand and they crept by the living room where Ethan was sprawled across the sofa, fast asleep. "Shhh!" He whispered taking her hand and led her to his room. He stood upright by the door. "Happy Birthday!" He slurred, kissing her firmly and pulling her into his room.

The next morning began with the sun streaming through the curtains and a bang on the door from Ethan. "Cal, come on. You can't sleep all day." He called. He placed a hand on the door handle. Cal heard the handle rattle and Sophie rolled onto the floor, hiding by the side of the bed away from Ethan's line of sight. "Mm, Nibbles. I'm tired, can't I just sleep in?" He moaned. "No, we have to get some chores done and study, also it's about time your companion got herself home too." He said looking in Sophie's direction. She sat up. "But how?" Cal asked confused. "Well, you might have hidden her and her clothes but you have lipstick on your face." He said closing the door as he left the room. Cal looked in the mirror. "But I don't have lipstick on my face." He said raising an eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later and their relationship had blossomed. Sophie spent an increasing amount of time at the hospital visiting Cal during his breaks. She would meet him for lunch and soon enough Ethan allowed her to move in with them. Sophie walked up to the hospital one day to meet her boyfriend and his brother for lunch. She walked into the hospital and greeted Noel who was seemingly doing battle with his temperamental computer. "Hi Sophie!" Robyn smiled as she passed her by. "Hey." She greeted back. She wandered to the staffroom but couldn't find Cal anywhere. She decided to wait at the staffroom but as she glanced around she noticed that the ED was virtually silent and no nurses nor doctors alike could be seen. She checked her watch and her phone to confirm that they did have plans. She leant against the nurses station and sighed, she was slightly concerned by the silence.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She fished it out to find a text from Cal. She opened it up and read the few words that appeared. "Turn around." She did as she was told and gasped at what she saw. A large chair was placed in front of her and it was covered in rose petals and a small white card with her name on it was placed on the seat. Slightly perturbed by the mystery she took the note in hand and brushed the petals off the seat and carefully perched on the chair. She turned the note over and read the familiar curled script. "Sophie, Will you...?" It said. She looked up and saw Cal stood there holding a dozen red roses. He wasn't wearing his scrubs as she had expected, instead he was wearing a royal blue shirt and his infamous black skinny jeans. He handed her the roses and fell to one knee. He held a small velvet box in an outstretched hand, he opened it and began. "Sophie, I have loved you since the day we met, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked his confident voice shaking slightly with his nerves. He gazed into her beautiful soulful eyes. "Yes!" She squealed wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him firmly. "I love you!" She gasped as he slid the ring onto her left hand where her fourth finger met her knuckle. She noticed a movement coming from the offices and windows of RESUS. The blind had all been pulled and she could see the watchful gaze of her now fiancées colleagues. She smiled and waved to them as they filed out to congratulate the new couple. As they walked home that night, neither Cal nor Sophie could contain the smiles that shone from ear to ear. "I love you Cal!" Sophie said jumping on his back and wrapping her arms round his neck. "I love you too!" He said turning her around quickly before lowering her to the ground and kissing her passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later, Sophie found her self stood in a bridal boutique surrounded by her best girlfriends whilst they oohed and aahed over a plethora of white dresses. She finally settled on something that would highlight her slender curves and surely live up to her fiancées expectations. "I love it!" Robyn squealed. "You look amazing!" Rita said pulling her into a tight embrace. She closed her eyes and envisioned herself floating down the aisle towards her knight in shining armour. They left the boutique with their purchases in hand and continued with the preparations for Sophie's upcoming nuptials. "Nibbles, I look stupid!" Cal shouted from behind the changing room door. "I'm sure you don't look that bad, just come out and let us have a look." Ethan whined. "Fine!" Cal huffed swinging the door open. He was wearing a dark grey morning coat, canary yellow waistcoat and tie and a pair of dark grey trousers. "Wow! Co you look.." "Stupid?" Cal finished for his brother. "No, amazing! Why are you fussing?" Ethan asked. "I want everything to be perfect!" He smiled straightening his cuffs and looking in the mirror.

The day had arrived. Sophie was stood in front of a floor length mirror wearing her dress and pulling he curlers out of her hair. Her dark brown curls tumbled down her shoulders and Rita expertly twisted it into a sophisticated up do. "There." She announced as she slid the final pin in place. "You look fabulous, Cal's such a lucky guy!" Rita gasped. "No, I'm the lucky one!" Sophie said adamantly as Robyn pinned her veil in place, and Zoe pulled it down over her face. "Now I'd like to propose a toast, to our beautiful Sophie, and her new husband Cal and the wisest words that I ever heard, love is hard to find but lasts forever!" "Here here." They all chorused, downing their champagne and filing out the room. Robyn handed Sophie her bouquet of soft pink and lilac flowers and they stood outside the church. "Ready?" Robyn asked. "As ready as I'll ever be!" She said shakily. "I'm ready to see my Prince Charming!" She smiled as Robyn turned and began walking down the aisle with her fellow bridesmaids. Sophie let out a shaky breath and slowly walked down the carpeted aisle. She looked down at her bouquet and then as she looked up into her fiancées blue eyes she felt tears flow down her cheeks. "I love you!" She mouthed. "I love you too beautiful!" He mouthed back. "Stop!" A voice screamed from behind her. She saw Cal's face harden. "You bitch! You stole him away from me!" A blond woman hissed. "Taylor!" Ethan gasped. "Now I'm going to have him back!" She screamed. Bang!


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter, I received some lovely messages about the suspenseful cliffhanger from the previous chapter, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! :)**

Everybody screamed and ducked for cover as Taylor fled from the church, dropping the small gun in her hurry. Sophie turned back to her fiancée and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry!" She mouthed as she crumpled to the ground a visible patch of red staining her torso. Her bouquet rolled across the floor seemingly in slow motion as Cal forced his way past his brother and knelt down next to his fiancée. "Soph!" He screamed placing her hand against his own cheek, tears streaming down his face. "Hurts..." She mumbled her eyes drooping. Cal took in her appearance, the bloody stain grew larger and darker as it spread across her abdomen and her hair wash falling out of it's up do. Her dress was still relatively in tact and one of her white satin stilettos had fallen off and sat next to one of the pews. Ethan put a reassuring hand on his brothers shoulder and pushed his glasses up his face. "Right, um, let's try and stem this bleeding. Robyn, can you get calm everyone down, Noel call the police, and Big Mac, shut the doors, she could still be outside." Ethan said taking control of the hectic situation. "Right, We need a first aid kit, Cal, see if the vicar has one in the back." Ethan said. He took Sophie's remaining shoe off and slipped the veil out of her hair, he scrunched it up and pressed it against her abdomen, he looked down when he felt a soft hand grip at his wrist. Sophie winced as Ethan pressed the veil into the wound. "It's ok, sweetheart. Just hang on in there, stay awake, keep talking for me." He encouraged. "Good thing this happened in a church full of doctors and nurses." She smiled weakly at his humour. "So...cold..." She wheezed. Cal returned with the first aid kit. Ethan grabbed the jacket that his brother was wearing and placed it over her, he took off his own and tucked it under her head, to make her comfortable. "Cal...I'm...sorry..." She whispered weakly, her voice fading out. "Baby. Don't talk like that." He said adamantly. "I'm here, it's all going to be fine. I promise, you'll be ok, just stay with me, yeah?" Cal said grasping her hand in his. "I'm...sorry...all...my...fault..." She continued to mumble. "No, it's not your fault, don't say that!" He insisted. "I...love...you..." She said her eyelids fluttering closed. "Sophie! Wake up!" Cal shouted. "Sophie!" He screamed tears streaming down his face. Rita put an arm around the young registrar and slowly led him to one of the pews as Ethan continued to treat her. Cal had collapsed to his knees and wiped at his tears with his hands. Ethan checked her pulse, it had gone from weak to nothing. He cursed to himself and furiously began chest compressions. "Jacob! I need assistance." Ethan shouted. "Don't die. Don't die. Come on baby, don't die." Cal muttered under his breath repeatedly. "Any output?" Ethan asked. "No, she's not breathing!" Jacob relayed. "No!" Cal shrieked. Everyone froze. He shoved Ethan out the way and began pounding on her chest, beating the life back into her body. He pressed his mouth firmly to hers breathing for her, and then continued chest compressions until Big Mac pulled him away. "Come on mate, leave Ethan to do his job." He said comfortingly. Cal closed his eyes, unable to watch his brother fighting for his fiancées life.


	5. Chapter 5

Gasp. Cal opened his eyes and saw his brother had stopped the chest compressions. "Cal?" Sophie's voice wobbled. Cal ran forwards and fell to his knees beside her. "You're ok, how are you feeling?" He asked kissing her hand. "What...happened?" She mumbled. "We had to perform CPR, we almost lost you." He said sadly. "Almost,...almost...doesn't...count..." She mumbled then she shivered. "Nibbles, where's the bloody ambulance?!" Cal snapped. "They can't be sure that Taylor's not still in the area. They have to wait for the police to give them the ok!" Iain explained on Ethan's behalf. "She's losing a lot of blood and she's going into shock." Cal explained. "They better hurry up. She needs to get to theatre to remove the bullet and stop this bleeding." He said holding the wadded up veil to her stomach. She grabbed his wrist. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked. "Do...it...here...don't...wait..." She whispered her voice barely audible. "Max, give me your phone." Ethan piped up. "What?!" Cal asked. "Just trust me Caleb." Ethan replied. He dialled a number and held the phone to his ear. "Right, this is Dr Ethan Hardy of the Holby City ED. I need an urgent suture kit and some equipment to treat a bullet wound. We are stuck in a church, yes, hand it to Dr Keogh. I need to talk to him." Ethan ordered. "Dylan, it's Ethan. I'm at the church, Sophie's been shot by Taylor. We need that equipment now. The police won't let anyone though can you sneak in?" Ethan hug up the phone. Sure enough, a few moments later and Dylan strode into the church brandishing the equipment. "How on earth?" Connie questioned. "I'm the only one 'crazy' enough to sneak into a dangerous situation!" Dylan smiled smugly. He handed the equipment to Ethan and rushed to the back of the church. He grabbed a small table and dragged it next to his colleague. He laid the equipment out and grabbed some pillows from the pews and placed them under the bride to keep her comfortable.

Cal sat holding his brides hand as Ethan cut into her dress, he peeled apart the layers of chiffon, silk and satin. He grabbed the local anaesthetic that Dylan had brought and injected it into Sophie's stomach. Ethan picked up a scalpel from the table and carefully made an incision. Sophie whimpered as he slipped his fingers into the wound and began searching for the bullet. "It's ok babe, I'm right here." Cal soothed. She tensed up as the pain intensified. She grabbed at Cal's hand and squeezed it tightly. Ethan pulled the bullet out and tied off a damaged blood vessel as tears ran down Sophie's face. He then threaded the suture hook and began meticulously stitching up the wound. "I...I...love...you...Caleb..." She whimpered as her eyes fluttered shut and Ethan tied off the last stitch. "We need to get her out of here." Lofty said looking out the window. The police had yet to inform them that it was safe for them to leave. "But, the police..." Ethan trailed off, peeling the bloody gloves from his hands and disposing of them. "We're just going to have to try, she needs a hospital." Cal argued. "No, she needs to rest! That's all she would do in the hospital, the bullet has successfully been removed and the blood vessel has been sutured." Connie countered. "Make her comfortable and let her rest." She murmured. Cal carefully adjusted some pillows on one of the pews, he lifted his unconscious bride and placed her on the pew. Ethan taped a dressing over her stitches. Sophie shivered in her sleep, Cal picked up his previously discarded blazer and laid it over her peaceful form. The bloodied veil sat in the middle of the aisle, a symbol of what had happened and what could have been.


End file.
